


Silly - Side Effects

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Side Effects May Include [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: When locked in a room by Kaito Kid during a Heist you might as well have some fun chatting with your fellow detectives.





	Silly - Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Heiji was lying on the ground giggling as he woke from Kid's Sleeping Gas. He had been kidnapped by Kaitou Kid along with fellow detectives Kudo Shinichi (better known in his midget form as "Edogawa Conan") and Hakuba Saguru (who never seemed to remove the stick obviously shoved up his ass). Unfortunately the sleeping gas had had an  _interesting_  side effect in the Kansai detective's case. In fact most people would think he had been drinking too much rather than just waking from a heavy dose of sedative ridden gas.

It was almost lucky that they had been gathered up by the Thief. If nothing else at least the whole police department wasn't there to laugh about it. Conan and Kid even appeared to be enjoying it. Hakuba looked like he would rather swallow a scorpion than be here playing some demented game with Kaitou Kid and the Drunken Kansai Wonder.

But that was where they were. Someone would pick a subject and they would have to name the worst or most interesting scenario of it they were aware of. Heiji, seeing the humor in his current predicament, decided to ask the others what was the most interesting "side effect" they had ever had from anything. It didn't have to be a drug. Just something which had unexpected and unintended effects.

" 'Cuz" He slurred, "Thish hash gossa be aboush the worse cashe I eva had." Before starting to giggle uncontrollably again.

Hakuba replied dryly, "I believe the most  _interesting_  'side effect' I ever received was from a prank of Kuroba's." He looked pointedly at Kid. "He somehow managed to switch my laundry detergent, shampoo, and soaps with a crazy die. The next day at school I was unfortunate enough to have to attend with neon plaid hair and purple polka dotted skin. My clothes looked like they had all been victim of a tie-die accident, and my underwear somehow managed to come out in the same plaid as my hair."

Kid's poker face didn't even crack while Hakuba gave his reply.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied. "I think my most interesting side effect is Multiple Personality Disorder. I have developed a tendency to talk to myself, and yet it is not me." His voice was full of false surprise and wonder, "It's an entirely independent entity who finds me quite mad at times."

He then turned to look expectantly at Conan.

Conan scrunched his face up in a childish display of strong concentration. "I guess…" he said slowly, "That the most interesting side effect I know about is me."

Hakuba looked confused, but Heiji was laughing and even Kid seemed to be hiding a smile in his un-monocled eye.

"What exactly do you mean Edogawa-kun." Asked Hakuba and Conan saw his opportunity to attempt to break the Half-Brit's brain.

"Well mommy and daddy said once when they didn't think I was around that I was the strangest side effect of birth control medication that they had ever known." He replied looking completely innocent in the way that only small children could manage.

Hakuba spluttered and turned beet red at the thought of what that could indicate, while the other two shared a moment of shocked silence before laughing.

Hakuba never understood why Heiji starting laughing so hard and even Kaitou Kid's poker face cracked with that showing a large smile and guffawing. But something told him that he was missing an inside joke, but what joke a child could share with a Thief  _and_  a detective…. He was almost sure he didn't want to be informed.

END


End file.
